As a mobile phone being a mobile communication terminal to transmit voices, text messages or videos over radio waves processes voice calls as well as a variety of information, the mobile phone is regarded as a necessity of a modern person, and the number of users is increasing more and more. The mobile phone includes a microphone for transmitting a user's voice to the inside of the mobile phone. The microphone may be contaminated by saliva produced when a user talks, etc. After contamination has occurred due to saliva, etc., the mobile phone may provide good circumstances for bacteria to propagate, by the heat generated in the course of using the mobile phone. In addition, the mobile phone is always used in contact with the skin while making a call. Also, in the case of a mobile phone having a multimedia function such as a smart phone recently gaining popularity, the mobile phone is used in contact with the skin even while not making a call.
As the mobile phone is regarded as a necessity of a modern person, the mobile phone is highly likely to be contaminated by bacteria. In the case where contaminants on the mobile phone such as bacteria and microorganisms transfer to other items through a user's hand, the mobile phone may serve as a medium that propagates the contaminants to an outside. Further, when making a call using the mobile phone, since the call is made while the ear and the mouth are in contact the mobile phone, the contaminants on the contaminated mobile phone such as bacteria may penetrate into the human body through the user's ear or mouth and may cause various diseases.
Meanwhile, the mobile phone has a rechargeable battery disposed therein. When the rechargeable battery is discharged as a certain time passes or according to a time of using the mobile phone, the rechargeable battery requires charging. Recently, there are growing interests in a multi-charger for simultaneously charging multiple mobile phones, and the introduction of a sterilizing function for the mobile phones charged through such a multi-charger is required.